Tirar de los hilos
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Pre-series. Thomas, Mihael. Solos en un orfanato enorme, siendo víctimas de abusos y soledad. ¿Cuál es la única manera de divertirse? ¿Cómo empezó el amor de Thomas hacia las marionetas? ¿Y por qué ahora está tan unido a Mihael? Porque en una infancia desgraciada, sólo se tuvieron el uno al otro. One-Shot.


**Título: **Tirar de los hilos.  
******Claim: **Thomas Arclight (IV), Mihael Arclight (III.)  
**********Notas: **Pre-series. Situado durante los años en que Byron/Tron estuvo ausente.  
**************Rating: **K.**  
********************Género: **Family/Friendship.**********  
************************Tabla de retos: **Abededario.**********************  
****************************Tema: **9. Humillación

* * *

**Tirar de los hilos.**

El aire caluroso de ese día de verano parece adherirse a su piel, con dedos pegajosos, llenos de sudor. Tratando de evadirlo, Thomas hace un rodeo al edificio principal, el impoluto y triste orfanato en el que ha estado recluido durante dos años. Al alejarse, también se distancia de sus molestos compañeros, las caras llenas de conmiseración de las cuidadoras que odia e incluso del llanto de su único hermano, Mihael. Hay paz detrás, en su escondite secreto, un lugar cubierto por las largas hojas de los árboles, que crean siluetas mágicas en el suelo al atravesar los escasos rayos de sol su protección. Además, también está fresco, lo comprueba al sentarse a los pies de un grueso árbol, con el pasto húmedo haciéndole cosquillas en las pantorrillas. El lugar perfecto para olvidarse de la vida que lleva, tan mecánica y tan triste, alejado de su familia, quizá para nunca más regresar.

Lleva unos juguetes, aunque hace mucho que les ha perdido el gusto. Carritos de juguete rotos por el paso del tiempo, el haber sido regalados, generación tras generación de niños olvidados, pero a él le gustan, pues no tiene nada más con qué jugar. Durante un rato se entretiene, arrastrando los carritos por el pasto, a pesar de su falta de ruedas, atravesando caminos imaginarios en busca de lugares imaginarios, metas exóticas alejadas de ese horrible y aburrido lugar. Sin embargo, después de media hora, los carritos yacen a su lado, olvidados y medio enterrados en la tierra húmeda, como vestigios de alguna extraña y diminuta civilización. Thomas se aburre, de nuevo y cuando está a punto de buscar a Mihael, para ver qué pueden hacer, algo a su derecha llama su atención. A unos cincuenta metros de donde se encuentra, escondida entre el bosque que protege de manera natural el lugar, una casita destartalada como de cuento de hadas le hace guiños, su única salvación al que parecer ser otro día aburrido.

Thomas, por supuesto, no tiene miedo. Su corazón y su cuerpo van energizándose con la adrenalina de la aventura, mientras recorre a largas zancadas la distancia que lo separa del lugar, aplastando hierbajos, flores y pasto al andar. Podría ser un buen lugar para esconderse si se mete en problemas, podría contener alguna cosa extraordinaria o divertida, podría ser su base secreta. Esos pensamientos lo mueven y cuando menos se da cuenta, está frente al edificio, de un blanco que comienza a tornarse grisáceo y que incluso se ve oscuro, allí escondido entre los árboles. Preso de la adrenalina, no se detiene a considerar las posibles implicaciones de sus actos e ignora también el dolor lacerante de sus piernas, que se quejan de haber hecho una caminata tan larga. El joven rubio abre la puerta del lugar, sólo para encontrarse con un abandonado cuarto de jardinería y una bodega improvisada llena de objetos rotos.

Apenas hay luz dentro, pues las ventanas están cubiertas de polvo y el aire se siente viciado, pues la habitación no ha sido aireada en lo que probablemente sean años. Escucha corretear a un ratón en una esquina, apenas capta el movimiento de su cuerpo con el rabillo del ojo, luego todo queda en silencio, como para puntualizar su decepción.

—Qué mierda —se queja y sonríe con suficiencia al imaginar el rostro de las cuidadoras, que le han prohibido expresamente decir groserías. Estúpidas, ¿quiénes se creen? Alentado por este pensamiento, el querer saltarse las reglas, Thomas avanza hacia el centro de la habitación, para encontrarse rodeado con todo tipo de chatarra de años olvidados y polvorientos. Quizá pueda llevar algo para divertirse más tarde.

Tras buscar un largo rato, entre juguetes rotos que ya no son de su interés (¿y cómo pueden serlo, cuando ya casi tiene 15 años?), ropa vieja y apolillada, así como también documentos caducos que hablan sobre la propiedad, algo llama su atención. En la quietud del lugar, donde sólo las hojas de los árboles al moverse crean algún sonido, durante un momento cree ver movimiento, aunque está seguro de que las ratas se han ido, escapando por la puerta que ha dejado entreabierta y por la cual se cuela el sonido de un grillo. Un movimiento estertóreo, rápido como un parpadeo y terrorífico.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunta y no se siente tan valiente como quiere dejarlo ver. Si alguien lo siguió va a pagarlo caro, sobretodo si está tratando de asustarlo. Incluso si es Mihael. Sin embargo, el movimiento no se repite y cuando voltea hacia el lugar donde creyó se había producido, no encuentra nada salvo más polvo y telarañas. Hay varias cajas que no ha inspeccionado y sobre ellas, sentadas como si alguien las hubiera arreglado para parecer presentables, cinco muñecas con los rostros llenos de hollín y sonrisas falsas, aterradoras—. Mierda —dice, en tono aliviado, antes de seguir con lo suyo, buscando algo útil entre toda esa porquería abandonada como él.

El movimiento se repite, sin siquiera darle tiempo de calmar sus nervios. Las muñecas parecen sacudirse, presas de una exitación inusual. De nuevo, todo lo ve por el rabillo del ojo, rojo como fuego. El temor invade su corazón inmediatamente, congelándolo en el acto. Siente las palpitaciones incluso en la cabeza, como si alguien hubiese tocado una campana que aún resonara en su interior. ¿Qué mierda está pasando? Dos alternativas cruzan su mente rápidamente, mientras se pone de pie, indefenso ante una casa que parece querer comérselo. Huir inmediatamente, regresar con sus carritos de juguete, el pasto y los lloriqueos de Mihael. La otra, la que elige mientras se da la vuelta, es encararlo. Lo que sea que esté sucediendo, pero encararlo.

No es nada, piensa, se repite una y otra vez mientras avanza hasta quedar de cara a ellas, pequeñas brujas olvidadas en ese sucio rincón. Tienen los ojos vidriosos y los vestidos torcidos, la eterna sonrisa pintada en sus rostros de porcelana. Al mirarlas, más que miedo le dan lástima. El súbito golpetear de su corazón aminora considerablemente, parece congelarse. Fantasmas, brujas, lo que sean, no les tiene miedo. Incluso se atreve a tomar una y examinarla, pedazo por pedazo, para dejarla de nuevo en su rincón. Nada útil, se dice, decidiendo por fin abandonar el lugar y encontrar algo mejor qué hacer con Mihael, aunque la perspectiva realmente no le atrae.

—Bueno, ¿qué más da? —camina hacia la puerta con paso firme, esperando escuchar algún tumulto, pero como no sucede, responsabiliza de todo el hecho (el movimiento, las muñecas), a su imaginación antes de salir del lugar. No lleva mucho tiempo caminando cuando, algo, nuevamente, dispara su corazón en una bomba de adrenalina. Su piel se pone pálida, la sonrisa confiada desaparece de su rostro, las ganas de correr regresan.

Hay una especie de muñeca apoyada en un árbol a no más de diez metros del lugar. La ropa hecha jirones le habla de un muñeco, casi un niño, cuyas toscas facciones asustarían hasta el más valiente. ¿Cómo se ha escapado? ¿En qué momento? ¿Sus malévolas amigas lo distrajeron para que lograra tal hazaña? Medio enfurecido y medio asustado, Thomas camina al encuentro del horrible muñeco, sólo para encontrarlo mirándolo como si lo esperara. Es un muñeco extraño, de piel gris y ropas rojizas. Tiene un compartimento atrás para las manos y cuando Thomas introduce su mano, que extrañamente embona a la perfección, no sólo puede mover su boca, sino también sus manos, frías y como de metal.

—Es un muñeco horrible —reflexiona durante un instante, antes de llegar a la conclusión de que será perfecto para molestar a los demás—. No sé cómo llegó aquí, pero me será útil.

Las historias de fantasmas se borran de su mente mientras se aleja del lugar con el muñeco en manos, una extraña casualidad en una vida llena de aburrimiento. En realidad no importa, porque hay muchas cosas que no puede explicarse. La desaparición de su padre, que fue tragado (palabras literales de Chris) por otra dimensión, el abandono de su hermano mayor, ese extraño muñeco. ¿Por qué querer explicarse todo? ¿Por qué no dejarse llevar?

.

Cuando alcanza el edificio principal, lleno de la vibrante luz del sol de la tarde, se da cuenta de que nadie ha notado su ausencia, pues los juegos en el patio del lugar siguen siendo tan alegres como siempre, las risas y los gritos de los niños lamen los muros, agitan las hojas, desafían al viento. Incluso las profesoras y cuidadoras están ausentes, nadie se ha enterado de su pequeña aventura ni la recompensa que obtuvo por ello, tan mística como que a su padre se lo ha tragado un hoyo negro.

Sin embargo y con la falta de las profesoras, también llega el desorden al lugar. Hay varias peleas en cada esquina del patio, un gran cuadrado de color gris rodeado de árboles y flores. El pequeño equipo de fútbol pelea sobre un gol mal contabilizado, algunos juegan cartas a gritos y hay diversos grupos de bravucones molestando al niño de siempre, que muy para su desgracia es Mihael.

—Mierda, ¿es que no puede cuidarse solo? —tenía planes de jugar con él, enseñarle el muñeco, quizá molestarlo un poco. Pero ahora todo se ha arruinado y siente la furia correr por sus venas, así como la adrenalina y el miedo hace unas horas atrás. ¿Cómo se atreven a molestar a su hermano? ¿Qué les ha hecho?—. ¡Déjenlo! —grita, acercándose a ellos con ademán amenazador. Los niños que lo molestan tienen su misma edad, aunque él es más alto por sus genes británicos, como alguna vez le explicó su padre, aunque en ese momento no pudo comprenderlo del todo. Además, parece más malvado, más violento.

—¿Por qué deberíamos? —dice el líder, un niño alto y desgarbado, cuya mata de cabello negro cubre sus ojos, su nariz y sus pecas, que son motivo de burla entre los niños mayores. Sostiene a Mihael con una sola mano, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa rosa, que todos dicen es femenina para él. Gruesas lágrimas escapan de los ojos del pequeño, deslizándose por sus mejillas regordetas, apenas presas de la pubertad. Mihael dirige sus ojos implorantes hacia Thomas, un gesto que lo molesta y enternece a la vez, pues siempre le pide que lo salve, con ese ademán desvaído de un cachorrito. Y, por supuesto, Thomas siempre lo salva y siempre recibe un castigo.

—Porque lo digo yo —su mano se convierte en un puño inmediatamente y éste choca contra la barbilla del otro, haciendo un ruido escalofriante en medio del bullicio de la tarde. Mihael cae de espaldas junto con su agresor, cuyo rostro ha comenzado a amoratarse a una velocidad anormal—. ¿Qué? ¿Alguien más? —el grupo de amigos del bravucón niega con la cabeza, antes de echar a correr. Por supuesto, Thomas sabe que la contienda no ha terminado y que, cuando su líder se recupere, todos volverán a pararse tras de él, como estúpidas ovejitas en un rebaño. Pero por el momento se siente satisfecho y tiende una mano a Mihael, que éste rechaza al ver al muñeco que lleva bajo el brazo, un deshilachado que parece proveniente del mismo infierno.

—¿Qué está sucediendo? —inquiere de pronto una profesora, llegando como siempre sucede en el momento menos adecuado. Tiene los brazos cruzados en jarras y una mirada desaprobatoria en sus ojos grises, coronados por unas bolsas—. ¡Pero, ¿qué has hecho?! —la mujer sabe a qué atenerse cuando se trata de Thomas Arclight, que no merece ningún favor suyo a pesar de venir de una familia acaudalada, sin embargo, cuando voltea a ver al niño en el piso, sangrante e hinchado como un globo, sabe que las cosas se han ido de las manos y que es mejor tomar las medidas necesarias lo antes posible—. Tendrán que venir conmigo, jovencitos. Y todos ustedes, fuera.

Un corro de curiosos se ha formado a su alrededor, señalando la escasa sangre en el suelo, producto de un labio partido y cuán hinchada está la cara del niño, hinchada y morada como una berenjena, según algunos. Aunque éste llora, sucumbiendo al dolor que Thomas también siente en su mano derecha, su mirada de odio es más penetrante, la promesa de una venganza sin límites y secreta. Con un solo movimiento y mientras la mujer está ocupada consiguiendo una camilla y ayuda para llevarlo a la enfermería, el bravucón hace una seña, que claramente sirve como amenaza hacia Mihael. Ahora lo pagará el doble, dicen sus ojos, mientras es levantado y transportado. Ahora lo pagará él.

—Tú también, joven... ¿Qué es eso? —lo tiene tomado del codo para arrastrarlo hasta la dirección, donde sin duda le darán un estúpido castigo, cuando los ojos inquisitivos de la mujer se posan sobre el extraño muñeco, causándole un escalofrío.

—No es mío, es de Mihael —no sabe por qué siente ganas de preservarlo, quizá porque es un token de lo sobrenatural, algo que lo hace sentirse más cercano a su padre, casi como si éste hubiera dejado el regalo como una broma de mal gusto—. Tómalo y guárdalo —le susurra al pequeño, que parece reticente de tomar la sucia cosa, pero que al final cede, aún con lágrimas derramándose por sus mejillas—. Nos vemos más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí —responde Mihael, cuyos ojos anegados en lágrimas parecen esmeraldas bajo la intensa luz del sol—. Gracias hermano, te quiero.

Thomas no responde, la mujer lo saca del lugar. No lo dice tampoco, ni quiere hacerlo, pero esas palabras le parecen suficientes por el castigo que está a punto de recibir.

.

—Tengo miedo —confiesa Mihael, tres noches después, mientras se encuentran agazapados en su propia habitación, detrás de la cama del menor. Las ramas de los árboles golpean la ventana de manera siniestra, casi rasguñándola con sus afiladas uñas y el pequeño siente el corazón acelerado, pues además, el horrible juguete de su hermano se encuentra sobre una cómoda en medio de las camas que comparten, mirando con sus ojos vidriosos el espacio vacío frente a él.

—¡Quieto! —lo reprende Thomas con un susurro y se acomoda mejor en el frío suelo—. Esto lo hago por tu bien, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? —inquiere el de ojos verdes, que preferiría estar en su cama, calentito y soñando con su hermano Chris y su padre, perdidos hace dos años—. Tengo sueño.

—¿Es que tú nunca dejas de quejarte? —el mayor parece irritado, no sólo por tener que aguantar a Mihael, que a veces puede ponerse insoportable, sino porque también teme que su plan fracase, que esté esperando en vano, cuando podría estar bien metido entre las sábanas, calentito en lo que parece va a ser una noche tormentosa muy pronto—. Escucha —empieza a decir, también como para convencerse a sí mismo—, ese chico, Satoru, está molesto por la última vez. Así que quiere vengarse. Estás cansado de que te moleste, ¿no es así?

—Sí —asiente el pequeño, que tiene apoyada la barbilla en las rodillas y parece un poco un niño castigado.

—Muy bien, por eso hice un plan, para que nunca vuelva a molestarte, a molestarnos en realidad —pidiéndole silencio nuevamente, apenas con un ademán de las manos, Thomas se decide a escuchar durante unos momentos, buscando pasos en la quietud de la noche, el sonido característico de la ropa al moverse o la respiración agitada de alguien. Al no encontrar ninguno de estos signos, prosigue con su narración—: Bueno, el plan es así. Escuché que Satoru vendría esta noche, quiere asustarnos, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? —luce asustado y se reclina aún más hacia su hermano, que se siente un poco incómodo, pues ya no son unos niños.

—No seas tonto, no va a ser capaz de hacerlo si estoy aquí —le da unas cuantas palmadas amistosas en la cabeza, despeinando sus pequeños rizos rosados. Con eso, parece quedarse más tranquilo y una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de ambos, mientras sigue la espera—. En su lugar, nosotros lo asustaremos a él.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta entusiasmado el menor de los Arclight, y la emoción que ve en sus ojos logra suavizar un poco a su hermano mayor, pues le asombra lo fácil que puede cambiar de estado de ánimo, lo inocente que aún es.

—Nosotros vamos a asustarlo a él —revela en secreto, haciéndole cosquillas cuando se separa de su rostro, que parece cautivado por la idea—. Con ese muñeco.

—¡Pero...!

—¡Shh! —lo detiene, pues de pronto se ha escuchado algo en el pasillo. Mihael asiente, obediente y tiene en su mirada un brillo tan tenaz que lo hace sonreír.

En efecto, tras unos minutos de tensa espera, se escuchan ruidos cada vez más fuertes aproximándose hacia la habitación, pasos, voces, el sonido de algo siendo arrastrado.

—Están aquí, esos bastardos —susurra una voz, precisamente la de Satoru. Por las voces que le contestan, en tonos aún menos audibles, debe tener al menos dos acompañantes, dos de esos gorilas que no tienen nada mejor qué hacer que seguirlo—. Van a ver qué susto les voy a dar.

Mihael hace ademán de levantarse, pero Thomas lo detiene con un movimiento imperceptible de la cabeza, pidiéndole que espere un poco más. Así pues, tras otros largos minutos de espera, la puerta se entreabre con sigilo, con toda la pinta de alguien que ha planeado paso a paso su estrategia a la victoria. Un rayo de luz se abre camino por entre la habitación, donde dos bultos hacen de ellos en las respectivas camas. El viento sigue golpeando en las ventanas, azota las paredes, pero no acalla la risita de triunfo de Satoru, que cree haber encontrado a sus víctimas desprevenidas.

—Todo listo, ellos duermen —aunque ni Thomas ni Mihael pueden verlos, pues aún siguen agazapados como leones al acecho de sus víctimas, sí pueden imaginarlos, esgrimiendo sonrisas de victoria y haciéndose señas unos a otros para proseguir con el plan.

La puerta cruje un poco más al abrirse completamente, pero Thomas sabe que no es el momento, que tiene que esperar un poco más, aun cuando las ansias de saltar sobre sus presas le hacen escocer el cuerpo. Mihael tiene el corazón acelerado, pero se mantiene sigiloso, siguiendo el ejemplo de su hermano mayor, al que observa con reverencia, pues siempre sabe qué hacer, cómo comportarse, cómo alejar a los niños malos de él.

—Cuando cuente tres —instruye en voz baja Thomas, aprovechando que Satoru y los otros arrastran algo por la habitación—, saltamos, ¿de acuerdo? Uno...

Sus palabras quedan acortadas por los otros, que sin duda están en medio de la habitación por cuán cercanas se escuchan sus voces.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunta uno de ellos, cuyo nombre ambos Arclight desconocen—. ¡¿Qué es eso?! —repite y su tono de voz suena asustado, a pesar de que ambos siguen en sus respectivos lugares, esperando unas instrucciones que parece nunca llegarán.

—Es ese estúpido muñeco que traía Thomas hace unos días —responde Satoru—, no te preocupes, no hace nada. Ahora ayúdame con esto.

—Pero, pero Satoru, ¡creo que se ha movido!

—No digas estupideces —un golpe, una leve queja—. Ayúdame con esto —demanda nuevamente.

—¿Ya? —pregunta Mihael, al tiempo que se escuchan sonidos de globos siendo inflados, lo cual le parece muy extraño, pero no comenta nada. Quiere descubrirlo después, cuando todo esté a salvo.

—No, espera un poco más —¿Qué espera su hermano? Mihael no lo sabe, su expresión es diferente desde que los escuchó hablar del muñeco, que a él tampoco le gusta, si tiene que ser sincero al respecto. ¿Estará planeando algo nuevo?

—¡Satoru, te juro que se movió! ¡Lo acabo de ver! —algo cae al suelo, pesado. Un ruido metálico les da cuenta de que han robado la bomba de helio de las profesoras, aunque no entienden cómo podrían asustarlos un montón de globos de colores. Sin embargo, eso es lo que menos le importa a Thomas, que ya tiene una mejor idea en mente. Si el bichejo ese se está moviendo, qué mejor que aprovecharlo.

—Satoru —dice, exagerando la voz hasta hacerla sonar fantasmal, como en esas películas que solía ver de pequeño, aferrado al brazo de su hermano mayor, Chris y éste al de su padre, Byron.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —pregunta el susodicho, buscando la fuente de la voz pero sin encontrarla. Pues para él, aquellos dos bultos, que no se mueven ni respiran, son Thomas y Mihael Arclight.

—Vete de aquí, sino quieres que caiga una maldición sobre ti —la voz fantasmal sigue diciendo y a Mihael le sorprende con cuánta facilidad su hermano puede cambiarla—. Satoru.

—¡Se está moviendo! ¡Se está moviendo! —corean dos de los niños al unísono, presos de un pánico difícil de expresar con palabras. Se oyen más cosas que caen, algunos globos explotando en la quietud de la noche, pasos apresurados—. ¡Se mueve! ¡Esa cosa se mueve!

—¡Ahhh! —gritan los tres niños, sin necesidad de que Thomas diga su siguiente diálogo, que se le acaba de ocurrir y que les pide no volver jamás, ni molestarlos tampoco. La puerta se abre de un golpe y se cierra con la misma intensidad, dejándolos solos. Los pasos, así como los gritos de sus compañeros, desaparecen en la distancia y aunque hay cierto tumulto, aunque saben que las cuidadoras están nuevamente involucradas, Thomas está seguro de que no lo molestarán esa noche. Ni esos niños, nunca más.

La risa brota de los labios del rubio, con una nota un tanto perversa, una nota que lo hará famoso en el futuro entre sus admiradoras y enemigos. Qué situación tan deliciosamente irónica y apropiada.

—Se han ido —anuncia poniéndose de pie para observar la habitación, que en efecto está hecha un caos—. Vamos, levántate.

Thomas le tiende una mano a Mihael, cuyos dedos están fríos, contradiciendo un poco a la sonrisa que tiene en el rostro, cálida como un día de verano. De nuevo, es suficiente para que Thomas no se arrepienta de lo que ha hecho, de las golpizas que le ha dado a algunos niños y los castigos que ha tenido que soportar.

—Creo que nunca volverán —afirma satisfecho, pateando algunos globos y pensando rápidamente en cómo deshacerse de la bomba de helio o cómo echarle la culpa a ellos sin salir perjudicado. Pero quizá sea mejor mañana, ahora está muy cansado y sólo quiere descansar, pues seguramente pasa de medianoche—. ¿Quieres...?

—¡Hermano! ¿De verdad crees que esa cosa puede moverse? —Mihael señala con uno de sos dedos el horrible muñeco ventrílocuo, que parece estar en una posición diferente a la que lo dejó Thomas antes de esconderse.

—Claro que no, eso es imposible, es sólo un muñeco —para probar su punto, Thomas sostiene al muñeco con ambas manos, casi como si se tratase de un bebé y se lo enseña, un muñeco hecho de metal cuyo único peligro se encuentra en su peso y tal vez en su polvo, aún adherido a las deshilachadas ropas.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, ¿ves? —lo pone en sus manos para que Mihael lo examine y éste lo hace con cierta reticencia, regresándolo casi de inmediato—. Ahora, ¿quieres dormir?

—Sí —afirma y como para reforzar este hecho, un bostezo escapa de sus labios. Están ambos arreglándose para meterse a la cama, lavándose los dientes, poniéndose la pijama y a punto de entrar en las sábanas, cuando Mihael agrega tímidamente—: Hermano, ¿puedo dormir contigo hoy?

—¿Tienes miedo? —silencio, no hay respuesta. Sus ojos verdes parecen opacos, pues el cielo se ha nublado y la luz de la luna no atraviesa la gruesa capa de nubes, pero puede leer la verdadera respuesta en sus pupilas, que tan fácil se llenan de lágrimas—. Muy bien, puedes, pero sólo por hoy. ¿De acuerdo?

Thomas se hace a un lado para hacerle espacio a su hermano, que ya no es un niño pequeño, al menos no en el sentido del tamaño, pues con sus doce años de edad comienza a ser tan alto como ellos, los Arclight.

—¿Y podemos hacer esto a un lado? —señala al muñeco ventrículo, cuyo nombre le es desconocido y que piensa, de todas maneras, es mejor no saber.

—Está bien —concede, aunque una parte de él quiere argumentar que no debería de temer, que es una tontería. Pero el sueño lo vence, el cansancio lo vence y pronto, tras desearse las buenas noches, ambos se quedan dormidos juntos, calentitos bajo las sábanas de ese lugar, que aún les parece desconocido y que esperar nunca se llegue a convertir de verdad en su hogar.

Al día siguiente, el muñeco ventrílocuo ya no está. Y casi ningún recuerdo de él queda, salvo la creciente sensación de terror en los que presenciaron cómo se movía. En Thomas, sólo queda una sensación de triunfo, el regocigo de que puede hacer de su vida lo que quiera, así como la de los demás. Él tira los hilos. Y aunque no lo sepa, su padre tira de los de él. Pues el muñeco es un regalo de su parte, un presente de otra dimensión, un recordatorio, una amenaza, una advertencia de los años futuros.

No, la vida de Thomas Arclight nunca le ha pertenecido. En el orfanato es de su hermano, fuera de el es de Tron. Siempre hay alguien que tira de los hilos. Pero esa noche, nada de eso importa, porque no hay ningún hilo que lo haga abrazar a Mihael y ser feliz de que él, al menos, permanezca a su lado.

**FIN.**


End file.
